The Little Girl
by sandybeliever
Summary: Based on the song of the same name by John Michael Montgomery


**The Little Girl**

_All units, reported shots fired at 1721 North Valley Road._

With a quick nod from his partner, Hutch grabbed the mic. "This is Zebra Three, we are in the area and responding."

_Ten Four, Zebra Three._

Hutch clipped the mic in place as Starsky took a quick right turn. They heard other units responding but knew they would most likely be the first ones on scene as they were less than two minutes from the address.

The Torino's tires screeched as they pulled to a stop. An older woman broke free from a crowd of people huddled on the lawn of the tenement house next door. "I heard a scream and then shooting!" She said breathlessly.

"Where?" Starsky asked as he took his weapon from its holster but kept it hidden under his jacket. He saw Hutch do the same.

The old woman pointed up at the house. "As far as I know, there are only people living on the second floor. The McKenneys moved out of the first floor last week."

"Thank you ma'am. Now step back. Everyone, please stay back," Hutch called over his shoulder.

"We'll have to both go in the front on this one," Starsky said quietly.

"Agreed." Hutch now had his weapon out and was moving quickly but carefully toward the house. Once they were closer, the two partners hastened their approach to avoid being hit from gunfire from the second floor. Once on the porch, Hutch moved to the right side of the front door and Starsky to the left.

"The door isn't completely closed," Starsky whispered as he studied the doorknob, thankful they wouldn't need to kick it in and make themselves a target to anyone inside. Hutch nodded in response and reached to push the door open. It creaked slightly as it swung in. Starsky crouched down and looked inside, sweeping in front of him with his aimed weapon. "Clear." The sound of faint sirens could be heard coming closer.

Hutch stepped inside and moved up the stairs to the second floor apartment door. He glanced down at a tricycle in the corner of the landing then up at Starsky. They exchanged a grim expression as their stomachs lurched at the thought children being in the cross fire. Hutch pressed himself up against the wall next to the door. Starsky behind him since there was no room on the other side this time. Pounding his first on the door, he called out, "Police! Open up and come out with your hands above your head." His request was met by dead silence. Hutch repeated his request then looked over at Starsky who nodded and stepped around Hutch to quickly kick in the door.

Starsky immediately ducked down, his gun at the ready. Hutch came in high and swept the room looking for movement. Both men saw the two bodies lying in the middle of the living room floor. It didn't take long to sweep the entire small apartment to be sure there was no one else there. Hutch grimaced as he bent to feel for a pulse on the man and was not surprised when he didn't find one. Starsky did the same with the woman whose gaping chest wound was still oozing blood. Her unseeing eyes frozen and staring at the ceiling.

"One weapon," Hutch said, motioning to the sawed off shotgun next to the man's corpse.

"Yeah, murder/suicide, no doubt," Starsky said turning away. He heard his partner's quiet gasp and swung back around to find Hutch staring at something behind the couch that was on the far side of the room. "What is it?" he asked over the din of black and whites converging on the building.

Hutch looked up. The expression in his eyes made Starsky's blood run cold. "Stop them," Hutch said quickly. Starsky knew he was referring to the onslaught of police. He turned and rushed to the stairway. "We've got it under control." Starsky spotted a detective at the back. "Walker, call a coroners wagon. We have two dead here."

"You got it, Starsky," Walker replied as he turned to head back down.

Starsky quickly returned to the apartment. For a moment he didn't see Hutch but then spotted the blond hair beyond the couch. Starsky moved forward to where Hutch was stooping down. It was then he heard his partner's voice speaking in hushed and lulling tones.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart." Starsky's heart jumped into his throat as he realized there was a child in the room. He took another step forward until he could see the top of a small head. He stopped as Hutch looked up at him briefly. "My name is Ken and this is my friend Dave. Would you like to come out from there?" Starsky saw the brown-haired head nod. As Hutch reached out his arms, Starsky quickly pulled off his leather jacket and held it up to block the child's view.

Hutch took the little girl into his arms and stood up. Starsky draped his jacket over her head as it rested on Hutch's shoulder.

"Thanks," Hutch whispered. Starsky nodded grimly.

"Bye bye," the toddler said innocently as Hutch left the room. Starsky stumbled as the thought of the little girl saying goodbye to her dead parents tore at his heart. He could only imagine how it made his sensitive partner feel. Neither one of them was good at handling children being hurt or exploited but Starsky knew his best friend struggled with it more than most. Once outside, Starsky found Walker and filled him in on the situation.

"We're going to need CPS here too. Do you mind making the call?" Starsky asked, not even looking at the fellow detective. His eyes were trained on his partner who was settling the girl in the backseat of the Torino. He thanked Walker and came over to join Hutch. "Do you think we should call the paramedics, have her checked out?" he asked.

Hutch stood up, keeping his body between the girl and the house as the coroners wagon pulled in. "No, physically she's fine. This is Bethany."

Starsky bent down and took her hand, "Nice to meet you, Bethany." Both of them couldn't help smile as the girl started to hum an unrecognizable tune, her slipper-clad foot tapping in an imagined beat. He stepped away to intercept the same woman who spoke to them earlier. "May I help you, ma'am?"

The woman looked up at Starsky, just noticing him. She stopped. "Oh, I just wanted to check on the little one. Is she okay?"

"She's fine, yes. Were you friends with her parents?" Starsky watched as the use of past tense and the presence of the coroner's wagon filled in the questions the older woman had.

"Oh my. Oh dear. This is terrible. No, I didn't know them, really. I saw them in the backyard once and invited them to join me at church the following Sunday." Her cheeks flushed at the memory. "I won't tell you what they said. Right in front of their child, no less." Her nose turned up in disgust at the memory. "Poor little dear."

Starsky reached and took the woman by the elbow and turned her back toward her own apartment building. "Well, we are taking care of her ma'am. I assume you don't know if there are any relatives in the area?"

She shook her head, her curlers bouncing. "No, I never saw them with anyone else. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. Thank you for your concern."

"I'll…I'll say a prayer for her." The woman looked as devastated as if she'd known the girl personally.

"Thank you. That's very nice of you." Starsky waited to be sure the woman was indeed returning to her home before coming back to Hutch's side. "Nice old lady," he said to Hutch but his partner hadn't heard him as he was instead watching the approach of a station wagon with 'Child Protective Services' painted on the door. He watched as Hutch stooped back down and took the little girl's hand in his.

"What song is that you are singing, Bethany?"

"I made it up. I'm smart and almost four." She held up four thin fingers.

"Four years old? Wow." Hutch said as he glanced over to see a woman in a dark gray skirt and pale grayish blue blouse approaching. "Bethany, there is a lady here that is going to take you to a nice house where you can stay for a while. Would you like that?"

"But I live here."

Starsky's heart went out to his friend as Hutch replied, "I…I know you do, sweetie. But…" he was interrupted by the woman in gray.

"Excuse me. I'm Barbara Walsh. Is this the child that needs to be taken into custody?" Her voice was clipped and her manor was one of business-like authority. Starsky didn't like her.

Hutch stood up to face her. "Yes, she is. I'm Sergeant Ken Hutchinson. This is my partner, Sergeant Starsky."

"Yes, yes. That will all be in the paperwork. What is her name?" By now, Starsky was certain Hutch didn't like the old crow either.

"Bethany, but…" Hutch began.

"Bethany, I'm Mrs. Walsh." She put out her hand coldly. "Come with me." As expected, Bethany shrunk back against the seat. Walsh bent over to face her, her crucifix dropped out of her collar and swung slightly. "Come now, little one." Walsh reached for Bethany's hand but instead the little girl reached out and grabbed onto the crucifix. "Stop that, you mustn't touch other people's belongings, young lady." She pulled at Bethany's hand and made the girl get out of the car onto the sidewalk.

Starsky tamped down his anger and watched Hutch do the same. Despite being a little nervous, Bethany was handling the situation better than they were. "Goodbye, Bethany," he said with a wave and smile.

"Bye bye," Bethany said but stopped and looked back at Hutch. She began to try to wriggle out of Walsh's grasp.

"Come along," Walsh snapped.

"Can't she just take a moment?" Starsky asked angrily. "She wants to say goodbye."

With a huff, Walsh let go of the squirming girl. Bethany ran to Hutch who bent down to meet her. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. Starsky was mentally cataloging how much liquor he had in his cabinet at home. This was going to be a long night.

"Goodbye, Bethany," Hutch managed to choke out as he hugged his new little friend.

"Bye, Ken." Bethany broke the embrace with a smile and dutifully returned to Walsh and climbed into the backseat of the station wagon.

Starsky kept his eyes on the car as he came to his partner's side. "Great little kid," he said, still not looking at Hutch.

"Yeah," was all Hutch could manage before turning and walking across the grass. He put his hand on the trunk of a large oak tree and rested his forehead on his arm.

Starsky walked over and stood quietly behind Hutch for a minute. He noticed some of the officers near the house were watching. "I'm going to work with Walker on the report." Hutch nodded numbly in response. "She'll be okay."

"You don't know that," Hutch's voice was muffled.

Starsky saw him wipe his eyes on his sleeve. He went to reply but didn't have anything to say. Hutch was right. After witnessing something like that, not many kids would bounce back without scars. And who knew what she had witnessed before today. He headed toward the house but stopped when he heard Hutch call his name. He turned back and said, "Yeah?"

"I'll work on the report with you."

"I can manage."

"No, we were the ones in there." Hutch paused. "Just give me a minute, okay?" Starsky winced at the pleading sound of the simple request.

"You got it, Buddy." Starsky nodded at his friend and headed back to the front of the apartment house.

~S&H~

Hours later, Starsky pulled the report from the typewriter. He rubbed his eyes then looked over at Hutch who was staring into space, his brow creased. Starsky checked the clock on the wall then looked at his watch to confirm the time.

"Why don't you head home, Hutch."

"What?"

"I said go home."

Hutch shook his head, not only to indicate he disagreed but it looked like he was clearing out the cobwebs that had settled since he gotten back to his desk. "No, I'm okay. We need to finish the report."

Starsky waved the paper at him. "Done. Get outta here."

"Oh," Hutch glanced at the wall clock. "I would like to get a run in before it gets too late."

"That's a great idea. How about I come over around seven? I'll bring dinner."

"If you don't mind…" Hutch looked up and stopped mid-sentence. Starsky wasn't sure if it was his own concerned expression that stopped him or Hutch simply changed his mind. "Sure, that'll be good."

"Enjoy the run. I'll cover here for you."

"Thanks, Starsk."

Starsky bounded up the steps of Venice Place laden with packages. He tapped on the door of Hutch's apartment with his toe. He didn't hear a response so he put down one bag, took the key from the lintel and let himself in. The sun was setting and the apartment was dark.

"Hutch? You here?" Starsky called as he picked up the bag and entered. He kicked the door shut with his heel and headed into the kitchen. From one bag he took two six packs of Hutch's favorite beer and put them in the refrigerator. He then pulled out a bottle of good scotch and put it in the cabinet. If Hutch felt like getting wasted, he'd do it in style. Starsky then opened the other bag and took out two pints of soup. He peeled back one cover and sniffed. "Mm, nectar of the gods." He sealed the container and looked around. The bathroom was dark. The bed was made with Hutch's clothes folded neatly on it. Obviously Hutch hadn't returned from his run yet.

Starsky looked out the window and saw the street lights coming on. "Kind of late to be still out running." He tapped his fingers on the sill for a moment then turned and left the apartment.

Starsky got back into the Torino and headed in the direction he knew Hutch took on his daily runs. He was a morning runner but would change that habit when something was on his mind. Running helped him work through his problems. Starsky never could understand the appeal. He looked up and down the side streets as he drove along. A pick-up truck came up behind him, obviously annoyed at Starsky's slow speed. He pulled over and let it pass before continuing on. "Where the heck are ya, Hutch?" Starsky took a left and headed down toward the beach. After riding along for a while, he pulled the car over. The top of the sun was just dipping below the horizon. A sole figure stood on the edge of the water, his hands tucked into the pockets of his running pants. His hair blew in the soft breeze. "Found ya," Starsky mumbled to himself as he got out of the car.

He walked slowly toward where Hutch stood but hung back, not wanting to interrupt his friend's thoughts. Once the sun and its golden tendrils disappeared below the horizon, Hutch came out of his reverie and turned around. He startled when he saw Starsky but then relaxed a bit. He walked up the beach. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself," Starsky replied with a suppressed smirk. It faded as he studied Hutch in the light from the parking lot. His face was drawn, his shoulders slumped. "Come on. I'll give you a ride home."

Hutch simply nodded and trudged up the beach to Starsky's car. A few minutes later, they were back at Venice Place.

"Sit. Do you want a beer?"

Hutch dropped wearily onto the couch. "Oh, Starsk, I didn't…" he stopped as he saw Starsky pull two beers from the fridge. "Oh, so you went shopping."

"I sure did," Starsky said as he popped the tops of the bottles and brought one to Hutch. "I have matzo ball soup too."

"From Cohen's?" Hutch asked hopefully and Starsky was glad to hear some inflection in the previously droning speech.

"'Course from Cohen's," Starsky scoffed as he turned back to the kitchen. "Where else?"

"Thanks, Starsk," came the reply behind him. Starsky sighed as the monotone returned. _Baby steps,_ he thought to himself.

He opened the soup and, satisfied it was still warm enough, ladled it into two big bowls. He pulled out two rolls from the bag and put them each on a tray along with the bowls of soup and carried the whole thing over to Hutch. He placed it down on the coffee table then carefully picked up one bowl and placed it into Hutch's hands.

"There's a roll on the tray for you, too," Starsky said. Hutch shook himself out of his contemplation long enough to nod. Taking his own bowl up, Starsky dug into the warm soothing broth. After a few bites, he looked over to see Hutch's hadn't been touched. He cleared his throat. "Ya wanna see what's on the tube?" Hutch didn't move or respond. "Hutch?"

"What? I'm sorry."

"I asked if you wanted to see what was on T.V."

"Uh, no. Well, sure, if that's what you want."

Starsky put down his soup bowl. "I ask if _you_ wanted to see what was on. What do you want, Buddy?"

Hutch sighed and put his untouched soup bowl back on the tray. He stood up and walked across the room to the window and stared out into the darkness. "She was all alone there." The words were so soft, Starsky barely heard them.

Taking a long pull of his beer, Starsky then placed it on the table and leaned back. "Hutch…" he stopped, really not knowing what to say next. After a taking another swig of beer, he said, "For what it's worth, she's out of that hellhole now." Starsky saw Hutch's head drop down. He pushed himself up and came to Hutch's side. "What else can we say about it, Hutch?"

"I don't expect you to say anything. There isn't anything anyone can do to take back what misery she's been through."

"Ya can't let it eat you up inside."

Letting out an exasperated breath, Hutch turned away. "I know that," he snapped.

"Easier said than done, I know." Starsky patted Hutch on the shoulder as he passed behind him. He picked up the tray and carried it into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry," Hutch said from where he still stood near the window.

Starsky shook his head as he emptied out the soup bowls and washed them. He wished he had a dollar for every time he told Hutch not to apologize when there was nothing to apologize for. "I'll put the rest of the soup in the fridge. Nothing to be sorry about. You can have it later." He pulled out two glasses and filled them with the scotch that he had brought with him. He heard Hutch moving around and when he came back, there were three lit candles spread around the room. Starsky put the glasses on the coffee table then stepped back into the kitchen to shut off that light. He flicked on the small light over the sink then returned to the living room. Hutch was back on the couch, his guitar on his lap.

"Here ya go, Buddy," Starsky said, handing him a glass.

Hutch downed it in one swig, wincing as it burned down his throat. He put the glass down and picked up the guitar.

Starsky settled in, happy to be there with his best friend no matter what.

~S&H~

The next week passed and Starsky did his best to cheer up his miserable friend. Hutch went through the motions of work and made some attempts at their usual banter but Starsky knew he couldn't get passed what had happened to the little girl. Starsky himself had woken up in a cold sweat a few nights since that day. He tried to get Hutch to talk about it but it didn't help. Hutch would talk about the wonderful childhood he had had and how unfair life was to so many children like Bethany.

On Friday, Starsky sat at the desk, his chin in his hand as he watched Hutch type up a report on their most recent arrest. He sigh and leaned back. Maybe time was all that would help. He tapped his fingers on the desk as he thought. He stood up, mumbling something about being right back and went down the hall to an empty office to make some phone calls.

Hutch looked up when Starsky came back into the squad room. "Where have you been, Starsk?"

"Why?" Starsky asked, trying not to look guilty.

Hutch stared at the report and typed a few more words. He swore under his breath and picked up the eraser and began to undo the typo. "You've been gone for over 20 minutes."

Starsky tried to think of an excuse but decided to use Hutch's own distraction in his favor. "No, I haven't. It was five minutes – tops." He sat down across from Hutch and fiddled with some files.

Hutch looked up, confusion creasing his forehead. "Oh?" He looked up at the wall clock then down at the desk and then over at the report in the typewriter. "Oh. Never mind." He went back to typing. Starsky momentarily felt bad for the white lie. He watched Hutch peck away at the keys. "Where were you?"

Starsky rolled his eyes. "Where do you think I was?" Hutch stared at him with the same confused look then his eyes widened. "Ohhh," he said with a nod then wrinkled his nose before going back to work on the report. "Feeling okay?" Hutch asked as he reread what he just typed.

"Fine now," Starsky said, suppressing a giggle. When Hutch looked over, his grin disappeared and he rubbed his stomach and shook his head.

Hutch wrinkled his nose again as he pulled the report from the typewriter and signed the bottom. "Glad I'm not riding home with _you_ tonight."

Starsky bit his lip to stop another giggle. "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Hutch put the report in his outbox and looked up at Starsky. "Tomorrow?" Starsky nodded and Hutch thought for a moment. "Is tomorrow Saturday?"

"All day."

"I don't know. No plans, why?"

"Can we hang out?"

Hutch seemed to come out of the distracted daze he'd been in all week and thought about the request. "I don't know, Starsk. I think I just want to stay home."

"Aw, come on. We have the whole weekend off. Just a few hours tomorrow." Starsky leaned forward, his eyebrows sliding up in hopeful anticipation. "Please?"

Hutch's gaze came up from the spot on the desk he'd been staring at and he saw his friend's expression. "Well," he sighed, "okay."

"T'rrific. Thanks, Buddy. I'll pick you up at 10."

"And where are you taking me?"

Starsky hadn't counted on that question. Hutch had been so distracted, Starsky honestly thought the blond would forget he'd even have promised to go along. "Uh, you'll see."

Hutch leaned back with another sigh. "Yeah, okay." He stood up and took his jacket off the back of his chair. "See you tomorrow."

"Ten o'clock," Starsky said with a grin. Hutch gave a weak wave and a nod and left.

~S&H~

"Where are we going?" Hutch asked half-heartedly. He stared out the passenger-side window of the Torino. Starsky rolled his eyes and ignored the question.

After another ten minutes of driving, Starsky pulled into a quaint little neighborhood. The streets were lined with small but tidy houses. Children played in the yards, owners tended to their lawns and flowers. He peered at the mailboxes looking for the number. "Here we are," he said as he turned into the driveway of 51 Cherry Blossom Lane.

Hutch looked around slowly. He opened his mouth to ask where they were when he spotted a familiar little girl on the swing beyond the driveway. "Bethany?"

Starsky grinned. "Yep. This is her foster parents' house."

Hutch looked appalled. "Starsky, we can't just barge in unannounced."

The front door of the house opened and a man in his early thirties stepped out onto the stoop. He waved as Starsky got out of the car. "Who says we're unannounced. Come on, Blintz."

"Sergeant Starsky?" The man asked as he came across to the driveway.

Starsky put out his hand, "Yes sir. And this is my partner, Ken Hutchinson," he said as the two shook hands.

"John Montgomery. Nice to meet you." He turned and shook the hand of a dazed Hutch.

"Come out back. Haley is there with the children." He headed to the backyard. "Haley, the detectives are here."

A pretty, red-haired young woman came to greet them. "Oh, hello. Welcome."

Starsky and Hutch both shook her hand but Hutch couldn't keep his eyes off of Bethany who was giggling as an older girl pushed her on the swing. Bethany turned and spotted Hutch.

"Ken! Hi Ken." She dragged her feet on the ground to slow herself down then jumped off the swing. Hutch crouched down to greet her as she ran to him.

"Hi there, Bethany. How are you?"

"I'm good. This is Shirley." She gestured toward the older girl.

"Well, hello, Shirley. I'm Ken and this is Dave." Hutch smiled at the other girl who had red hair like her mother.

"Guess what, Ken," Bethany said grinning up at him as he stood back up.

"What?" Hutch answered with a smile. He glanced over at Starsky who was wearing a lopsided grin himself.

"I have a _real_ bedroom. All my own!"

"You do? That's wonderful."

Bethany nodded then looked back at Shirley. "Come on, let's go down the slide now."

As the two girls ran back to the swing set, Hutch ran a hand through his hair. "She looks good."

"I made some lemonade. Why don't you all sit on the patio back here and I'll bring us some refreshment."

"That sounds great," Starsky said.

The four adults sat down at the small brightly-painted table behind the house. Haley served everyone ice-cold lemonade and put down a platter of homemade cookies. Starsky's eyes lit up and he helped himself to two of them.

"So, I made some calls and found out where CPS placed Bethany," he explained to Hutch. "I called them yesterday and explained how you and she kind of connected. I asked if we could come see how she was doing."

"You did all that?" Hutch asked quietly. Starsky nodded as he bit into a cookie and they shared a smile.

"She came to us Sunday afternoon. There were a few tears but she is settling in. She started seeing a therapist on Tuesday. She'll go twice a week."

"That's good," Hutch said with a nod.

John reached out and put his hand on his wife's. "After Shirley was born, the doctors told Haley she couldn't have any more children. We were happy to have our little family but lately we've felt there was something missing. We looked into fostering and just recently were approved. They called us about Bethany last weekend. They explained her situation," he paused as he saw his wife wipe a tear from her eye. He squeezed her hand and smiled at her. "They were hesitant to place her with us because we hadn't had any foster children yet. They gave us the option of taking her or not."

"Of course, we jumped at the chance to care for her," Haley said with a sniff. She looked over at Bethany and Shirley who were now running around the yard together. "The poor little thing. She's been through so much." She got up and went over to the girls. "Don't get dirty, you two. We are going to church in just a few minutes."

"Okay, Mommy," Shirley said. She took Bethany's hand. "Let's go put on our good shoes, Bethany. You are going to love Childrens Day."

Hutch watched them run into the back door of the house and looked up at Haley as she rejoined them at the table. "Childrens Day?"

"Yes. Our church holds it twice a year on a Saturday. There are games and music and lots of things for the children to do. We've tried to explain what church is to Bethany but it is difficult to do for such a little girl."

"We figured she'd just learn as she goes. Tomorrow will be her first time at a service," John said.

Hutch looked around the pretty yard and then up at the neat little yellow house. "I think it is wonderful you've opened your home to her." He looked over at Starsky for a moment and smiled. "I'm so glad I got to come and see her. Thank you," Hutch said to the couple but glanced over at Starsky again and winked.

Bethany and Shirley ran out of the house. "Ken, look at my new shoes!" Bethany said with all the excitement of a three year old girl. Both Hutch and Starsky made a fuss over her shiny patent leather shoes. "We are going to church," she said proudly. Everyone giggled as they knew she had no idea what that meant. "Come with us."

"No, Honey…" Hutch began.

"Pleeease?" Bethany slipped her small hand into his and Starsky laughed as he watched his partner melt.

"How can you say no to that, Hutch?" Starsky chuckled.

"You're more than welcome to come," John said.

"Are you sure?" Hutch asked as he continued to grin at the prancing little girl in front of him.

Haley leaned in. "I think she is a little apprehensive about it. She seems to be comfortable with you."

"Well, it's settled then," Starsky said clapping his hands on his thighs.

"You're coming?" Bethany asked when she heard Starsky.

"We're coming," Hutch said with a laugh.

The two girls squealed with glee and danced around.

"I'll get my purse," Haley said with a giggle and went into the house.

"You can follow me in your car. It isn't very far."

Starsky managed to find one of the last parking spots in the church lot. They met up with the Montgomerys and followed them around to the back of the church. Many families were already there. Children ran around laughing. Grownups were organizing games on the grass. There was a barbeque area being set up. Coolers full of drinks were put out on tables.

"This looks like a lot of fun," Starsky said and Hutch laughed at his young-at-heart partner.

"Come on into the Fellowship Room and meet Pastor Pedersen," John said as he led the way. Bethany took hold of Hutch's hand as he walked through the double doors.

Hutch, sensing her nervousness, bent down and picked up the little girl. "Don't worry," Starsky heard him whisper. "There are nice people here." Bethany wrapped her arms around Hutch's neck and rested her cheek against his.

The Montgomerys introduced Bethany to the Pastor. They also introduced Hutch and then Starsky. Bethany quietly said hello to the older man with the white beard. Hutch walked around the big room with Bethany still in his arms. Starsky trailed along and the Montgomerys stood and watched as Hutch tried to acquaint Bethany to the new place.

Hutch showed her the pictures on the walls that showed the building when it was new. They looked at the photos of people they didn't know and admired the drawings the children of the church had made.

"Let's go outside and play now, Bethany," an impatient Shirley said from across the room.

Bethany started to nod but then stopped. "Who is that?" She pointed at a large painting at the far end of the room.

Shirley came over and said, "That's Jesus."

"That's my friend," Bethany said, her eyes lit up.

"What, Sweetie?" Haley asked as she came closer.

"That's my friend, I know him."

"You know Jesus?" Shirley asked as her eyes lit up with childlike wonder just as Bethany's did.

Bethany wiggled out of Hutch's arms and ran toward the painting. She craned her neck to see it. "Yes! I didn't know his name but he was with me."

"With you where, Honey?" Hutch asked softly.

Bethany smiled up at the man in the painting. "He was there in my old house. He held me close to him when I hid there behind our couch the day my parents were fighting and made the loud noises."

For a moment the room and even the sounds from out in the churchyard went quiet and still. Starsky felt that all the air had been sucked from his lungs. He took in a deep breath. Haley and John came to put their arms around their daughter and foster daughter. John picked up Shirley and Haley took Bethany into her arms. The small family stood together and marveled at what they had just heard.

Slowly the sounds from outside filtered back into Starsky's consciousness. He took a step forward and looked at his best friend. Hutch's eyes were glistening and the smile on his face was bright. Starsky felt his own eyes sting, his vision blurred for a moment. He blinked away the tears as Hutch looked over at him. He nodded simply but Starsky knew what it meant. Bethany was going to be okay.

"It's a miracle," Starsky whispered, his voice gravelly with emotion. All four adults nodded in awe.

**The End**


End file.
